Day of the Katamari
by maskerade
Summary: The King of the Cosmos has broken the universe. You play the Prince who needs to roll stuff up to make planets and stars for his King. This story tells of what happens when a girl meets the Katamari. And the rolling that happens after. I just wanted to do something different with Katamari. Hope you guys enjoy it! Extra points for knowing where the title comes from!


**Day of The Katamari**

Ayako was late. But then again, mused Mayumi as she glanced at her watch for the fourth time in twenty minutes, the girl was late for most gatherings. Mayumi allowed herself a little smile. Whenever Ayako arrived 'fashionably' late, all she had to do was perform that perfect dimpled smile and watch it work its magic. Frowns of irritation disappeared and people became much friendlier. There was little in the matter. Ayako was just that beautiful and lovable. A future idol definitely. Even Mayumi could not resist it.

She wondered if she would this time. They had agreed to meet at the local cinema to catch that new horror flick Ayako had talked about all week. Mayumi didn't like horror that much. No, she preferred movies with a little more substance and less screaming. However, Ayako was so desperate to see it and try as she might, Mayumi could not say no. They had agreed to meet outside the theatre at two in the afternoon. The show started at a quarter to three and Mayumi had thought they could do a little shopping before that.

_Little chance now! _

Even worse, it was a hot day and the sun was merciless on her fair skin. Her arms were already turning red. She shouldn't have worn jeans today as well. A sun dress would have been more appropriate.

The clock conveniently placed on the cinema's side proudly proclaimed the time as half-past two. The movie was going to start soon.

Mayumi pulled out her mobile phone, a pink one with a flip cover. Attached to it was a little yellow star. For all her sensibilities, she still liked to indulge in her cute side once in a while. She searched for Ayako's name on the screen. There. Her finger reached for the green call sign.

A shrill tune filled the air and the phone vibrated with a vengeance. Startled, Mayumi dropped the machine and watched as it clattered to the ground. As if possessed, the phone continued ringing. The tune kept going. The phone demanded to be answered. And when Mayumi recovered from the surprise, she obeyed readily. She picked the phone from the ground and flipped the cover. Ayako's name glowed on the screen.

"Took her long enough. Wonder what her excuse is this time?" she muttered as she answered it. The incessant music halted abruptly and the world was at peace again.

"Ayako! The movie's going to start!" said Mayumi, trying to let her anger flow through her voice, "Where the hell are you?"

No one replied but oddly, Mayumi could hear distant singing. Interference perhaps?

"Ayako?" she tried again.

Still no one answered. Then, a voice, as if from a distance.

"Ma… Mayumi?"

"Ayako? Is that you? Where are you? Why do you sound so soft there?"

More of the singing. Mayumi listened more intently.

_People singing? Chants?_

"Ayako! Where are you? Why is there singing?" Mayum's heart was beating just that little faster, her breathing shallower. Her mind raced to find answers for the situation before her. Ayako could be stuck in a parade. That was plausible. Perhaps.

"Ma…yumi… You must run…" It trailed off for a while, then returned with more insistence.

"Run Mayumi… Run!"

"Run? Run where?" said Mayumi, "Ayako? Where are you? You're scaring me here!"

"The singing… they won't stop… and they are always crying… crying and they won't stop! Not the lions and tigers and bears! It's coming! It's coming and they are crying!"

"Run!"

Then nothing.

"Ayako? Ayako!" Mayumi called. Only the mournful dial tone taunted her ears. She tried a redial but the line was engaged.

She kept her phone, noticing her hands were trembling slightly. It was no wonder. Ayako's words had seriously unnerved her. That and that damned chanting!

The girl looked about her furtively. The world seemed, at that minute, rather normal.

_She's just trying to scare you. Right before a horror flick. That's her reason for coming late. It's all good here so get a grip, girl!_

She did. She closed her eyes and took in a breath of hot summer air. When she opened her eyes, she found herself calmer, more rational. For now.

She tried calling Ayako's phone once more, then walked to the display of a nearby clothing store when she received no answer. The beginnings of anger began to replace the initial nervousness. If her friend wanted to play silly games and spoil the plan, she might as well just go on with another one. And that, would be shopping.

Mayumi moved to enter the shop, flicking a final glance behind her in search for her elusive friend.

She saw the crowd.

They were a quiet bunch, of different types of people, standing before the display of an electronics store. A pale light bathed their transfixed faces. Curious, she started towards the silent onlookers, joining the ranks at the back.

"What's going on here?" she asked a man in front of her. He was around Mayumi's height and wore a red collared shirt. He did not smile when he saw her or heard her question, merely shrugged and moved a little to allow her to see what all of them were witnessing.

It was a woman speaking. An anchorwoman on a news programme that the many televisions were broadcasting. The woman wore a blue blazer and had a pretty face. And like the man before, she did not smile. Next to her head was an image. It was small and blurry, but Mayumi could make out several vague shapes within it. To her, it seemed as if the ground was covered in grey rocks. There were even smaller people standing on the rocks in the picture.

"As you can see," said the anchorwoman gravely, "most of the buildings in the area have been destroyed. It is currently not known how many casualties there are, though estimates have reported to be in their hundreds.

"While the police have not decided what would be the cause of such devastation, witnesses have reported seeing a large ball-like vehicle crash through the area. They have maintained that this ball is what has caused the giant tracks laid beside the rubble. The police are currently pursuing it. Residents are advised to stay indoors at this time."

Finally, the woman smiled, "That's the news for now. Tune in later for more breaking news."

The music began and the studio lights dimmed. The woman in the blue blazer faded into the darkness.

The crowd muttered and shuffled with muted alarm. This indeed, was shocking news. It began to scatter, its people starting to head their respective destinations. Some wanted to go home to be on the safe side, while many others were determined not let the news spoil their plans today.

Some remained, the man in the red shirt among them, as did Mayumi. She stood there, her eyes dully staring at the flashing television screens, her mind a flurry of activity. Her skin was cold on this beautiful summer's day.

_What if Ayako's there? Like in the news?_

She refused to consider it. But the words slithered into her mind.

_What if she's dead? _

She reached for her phone and dialled that accursed number again, her fingers tapping nervously on the buttons. The familiar sound of nothing met her ears and she hung up in frustration. She then decided. She would head home to wait the whole thing out, after which she would begin her search for Ayako. Amidst hopes for her friend's safety, Mayumi prepared to go.

"Hey," said the man in the red shirt, his voice soft and rough, "Hear that?"

Mayumi halted mid-step. She gazed quizzically at the man, then closed her eyes. She listened.

She heard the sirens.

They were very faint, but there. And they were getting louder.

"Police sirens I think. Closer too," said the man. Mayumi opened her eyes.

"I think a lot of people died there," he continued, "That place was totally destroyed. Explains the sirens as well."

"What do you think caused it?" asked the girl.

He shrugged. "A giant ball-like vehicle. That's what the news said." His lips curled into a slight smile. Mayumi didn't like it. She could still hear the sirens. They were louder now.

The man seemed to notice her distress. He smiled even wider. "Don't worry," he said, "they are just making sure people are safe at home. Things like that don't happen to people like us. Just the unlucky ones."

Mayumi watched as realisation seemed to dawn upon the man. The smile stretched even more.

"Say," began the man, "why don't you walk with me? Let's be rebels! Against the authorities! Against unknown horror!"

The girl frowned. Was he trying to pick her up? At a time like this? Incredible!

"I er… really don't think so," she started. "Look, I have to go now. I'm worried about my friend."

"Oh come on! Don't be like that!" the man said, his hand suddenly closed upon her wrist.

"Hey! Let go!"

"Need a hand there, Miss?" asked a melodic voice from behind them. Both turned around to face a man in a blue and white uniform. He was tall, with strong features and dark brown eyes. He wore his uniform well.

"Is he bothering you, Miss?" asked the police officer. The man in red instantly released her arm. He backed away from the two, muttering darkly under his breath.

As they watched him leave, Mayumi smiled up at her saviour. "Thank you for that! You came at the right time!"

"It's alright, Miss. Just doing my duty and all," said the man with a grin.

"I'm er… I'm Mayumi Tsujimoto!" she gushed. _What am I doing?_

"Hmmm… nice to meet you then, Miss Tsujimoto. I'm Officer Kogeyama. From the 14th Precinct. Dispatch sent me here to make sure everything's fine. Seems like I was in time, eh?" He let loose another grin.

"You were!" the girl laughed, "Say, you don't know anything about what's happening out there? About that large ball thing?"

Kogeyama's face instantly darkened. He frowned at the girl, as if deciding something.

"You should leave here. I have orders to get people away from here," he finally said.

"But why? What's happening?"

Another pause. And when the man spoke next, his voice was barely a whisper.

"I do not know all the details, but all available officers are to converge here. Something is coming. It's most likely the object that is causing all this destruction. And we have to stop it before more lives are lost." He turned to her, concern in his eyes. "You have to go. Now."

His words were like an omen. Suddenly, there they were. Police cars of all types raced along the street, skidding to a halt right before the two of them. Their lights flashed with importance. Their sirens screamed. They demanded command of the situation. When the officers came out of their cars, their hands hovered around their revolvers. Their eyes were of steel.

The cavalry had arrived.

As Mayumi watched, the police began organising themselves into groups, with the senior ones directing and giving orders. Some were driving their cars across the road, forming a small barricade. Others were herding civilians away from the area. Most were already hurrying to various positions on the street, their hands on their weapons. There was a news van parked by the side near the operation.

"That's my cue. I gotta go," said Kogeyama. Mayumi followed his gaze. A thin officer was jogging towards them.

"Kogeyama!" he said when he reached them. He glanced at Mayumi oddly, then continued, "We have to get into positions. Word's out the object's almost here."

"That can't be Satoshi! There's still too few of us!"

The thin man nodded. "The other precincts aren't here yet. It's just us for now. Now quickly! Get that girl out of here and come on! We've no time to waste!" He made to move but suddenly stopped, his head cocked to a side as if focusing on something.

"Satos —"

"Shh! Can't you hear it?" Satoshi cut in.

"Hear what" asked Mayumi. And there it was. A faint rumbling. Like a deep throated growl. It seemed grow steadily louder with each breath she took. She spied a look before her. The police officers were all rooted to their tracks, all breathlessly following the ever-increasing rumbling.

Louder now.

"We… we have to get back," started Kogeyama. The other two couldn't respond.

Even louder. The ground was trembling. The rumbling was like a distant roar now and kept on growing.

Finally, one of the senior officers snapped to his senses. "To your positions! Get back to your posi—"

The building behind him blew up. It exploded. Mayumi had no other way to describe it. It just simply exploded and collapsed, tons of brick and cement crashing onto the ground with tremendous force. The officers near the front backed away, including the dazed senior officer. A giant cloud of dust billowed out from the wreckage towards them, then covering them in its murky embrace.

Mayumi closed her eyes for the initial onslaught. She could feel the dust hit her, taste it as it entered her nose and mouth. She gasped for air. She choked. The two officers beside her were not faring so well either. All around her, she could hear coughing and gasps.

However, as the dust cloud spread further and further, Mayumi's discomfort gradually receded. Slowly, the massive coughs eased and she found that she could breathe again. Mayumi decided to chance it.

She opened her eyes.

And saw the thing.

They all saw the thing. It loomed within the dust as a dark shadow without much detail. But all could see its shape. They could see its immensity.

It was a giant ball. At least ten stories high and wide. Its surface was uneven, with many protrusions jutting from it.

And it was moving.

It rocked on its spot. Slowly. Side to side, as if testing out its balance. As if it was alive.

Mayumi stared as the others stared, entranced by this monstrosity before them. How could this be possible? What was it?

A strong wind blew, scattering the dust more. And with the wind, she heard the faint beginnings of a melody.

_Na na… na na na na nana na nana na nana na…_

"There's a song," she breathed.

"What?" said Kogeyama. Another gust of wind blew and more dust danced away. The giant ball was clearer now, and they could see hundreds of objects stuck on the ball's surface. Rubble, cars, lampposts, trees.

_And… people!_ Mayumi realised, the full horror of it suddenly hitting her. She could see them clearly, even if they were but tiny specks on the ball. They covered the whole of its surface, writhing and thrashing as if madly dancing to an insane tune.

Nausea attacked Mayumi with boundless ferocity and she feared she would give in. She could not feel her legs. Her vision was blurring. And amidst all this, there were emotions within her that demanded attention. They threatened to burst out of her. She decided to let them.

Her scream seemed to break the trance that had settled upon the officers. They rushed to their positions and pulled out their guns.

"FIRE!"

Mayumi's world exploded with the sound of thunder. Every weapon fired, every bullet sent towards this monster with deadly intent. It was a symphony. Her hands over her ears, Mayumi shrieked in accompaniment.

All the officers emptied their bullets into the ball. They could hardly miss. Nor did they seem, however, to do any damage to the object. Bullets ricocheted off metal and rock. Worse, they thudded into shuddering flesh. Even through the torrents of bullets, Mayumi thought she could hear fresh moans from the stricken humans.

In time, the deadly cacophony died down, replaced by the clicking of empty gun chambers. The defenders watched the ball silently. Some reloaded their weapons. The rest wondered if it were any use to do so. The ball did not seem harmed at all. It still stood. It still rocked on its spot.

Then it stopped. It stayed still, as if frozen to its spot, as if studying the scene intently. It did this for many moments.

Then it rolled.

It started slowly, almost creeping forward at a snail's pace. So slow, that the onlookers did not discern its movements initially. They did later, when it picked up speed. The ball's momentum began to give it pace and speed. It rolled.

It rolled to them. Less than a hundred feet away. Fast.

Mayumi felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Kogeyama's stoic face. His eyes were still glued to the rolling thing before him.

"Run," she heard him say, "We cannot stop it like this. So go!" Mayumi watched as his trained hands moved to reload his revolver. His friend Satoshi did the same. They both had the same grim determination on their faces.

The other officers had already reloaded their weapons and were letting loose another barrage of bullets at the oncoming enemy. But to no avail. The ball did not slow down. Rather, it picked up speed.

Fifty feet. Then thirty. Faster and faster.

The police were retreating. Moving slowly away from the frontline, but still continually firing their weapons in a hope that their tiny bullets would stop the imminent destruction.

Twenty feet. Ten.

When the defenders ran, it was far too late. The ball reached the now pitiful barricade, rolling over two patrol cars. They were crushed in an instant, screeching metal followed by muffled explosions, echoed in their wake. The ball rolled on, destroying more patrol cars in its path. Strangely enough, when it touched the streetlamps, they seemed to stick to its surface, adding to its already immense mass.

Then, it struck the first officer. He was too near the front and was much too slow. His scream cut off when he disappeared beneath the hulk. More followed. Brave men who have defended the streets from endless crime and horrors— they all screamed in terror before vanishing under this ball of death. Some made it to their cars but could not start them up in time. The ball crushed them easily. Mayumi saw an officer attempt to reverse his car away. The ball ran over it. It was too fast. They were too slow.

She felt someone grab her hand.

"Run girl! Run!" Kogeyama cried and pulled her into a sprint. She didn't really follow, more of dragged away from that scene of insanity she was so entranced by. The whole thing was surreal, as if compiled within a nightmare. She could hear the cries for help, the shrieks of terror. There were distant explosions as cars blew up from impact. She could see men and women by her side, running as she was running, desperate for escape. At times, Kogeyama would turn back and urge her on.

"Faster!" he would say, "Faster!"

_This is a nightmare. I have to wake up. _

"Faster, damn you!"

Still they ran. Still the ball came. Ever closer.

They reached a T-junction at the end of the street. It stretched up to the left and right, with a line of buildings blocking the middle path. The people had fled onto both of the side paths in disorder. Kogeyama followed suit. He took the left and pulled Mayumi along with him.

Her muscles pleaded for rest. Her lungs burned for air. Her legs had no more give in them. Still, her saviour demanded from her.

"Faster! Faster!"

_Enough. No further. Enough._

They heard a massive crash behind them and felt the tremors in the ground. She fell, wrenching away from Kogeyama's grip, scraping her knee on the tarmac road. Blood dripped from the wound but Mayumi could not care. She hastened a look around. Kogeyama stood beside her, breathing heavily from the exertion. There were other people who had stopped running, and were now staring behind them.

Of Satoshi, there was no sign.

"Where's… where's your friend?" she gasped. Kogeyama shook his head in dazed resignation.

"He wasn't fast enough," he simply said. His attention seemed to be resting behind her.

She turned around. There, she saw the source of the earlier crash. It was the ball. It had slammed into the buildings at the end of the road. Its entire mass seemingly buried under all the rubble.

"Hey!" cried someone from nearby. A man came into view. He wore a red shirt.

"I saw you guys there… ran with the rest as well," he gushed with a tired grin, "Look! The ball's trapped in there! Nothing could have survived that! We won here! We're alive! We won!"

There was cheering from the survivors. The ball had killed itself. The day was saved!

Mayumi almost believed them.

_Na na… na na na na nana na nana na nana na…_

"It's not over," she breathed as she felt a familiar tremor in the ground. She watched alongside the others, in horrid fascination, as the demolished building began to shake. It began singing an unearthly song. Metal screeched, glass crackled, cement was crushed.

Then, there it was. The ball. Slowly, but surely moving out of the crash site, reversing from its path until finally, it stood on the road. It was bigger, Mayumi noticed, as if it had absorbed all that it had rolled over or crashed into. She could see several flattened patrol cars on its surface. She knew then, that that was how it grew.

People were running now, once more fleeing for their lives in naked fear. The ball didn't seem to mind. It remained still, regarding them stoically.

It started rolling.

_Na na… na na na na nana na nana…_

Someone tugged at her arm. It was Kogeyama. "Get up," he ordered.

Mayumi shook her head. She didn't know if she could. He dragged her up. There, she found that yes, she could stay on her feet. He gestured behind her.

"Run with those people. Follow him if you must!" he said, pointing to their new companion, "But go and don't look back! Just keep going!"

"What about you?"

Kogeyama drew his gun. Then, he smiled grimly. "I'm a policeman. This is what I do. Besides," his lips curled into a grin, "I've always hated running." Suddenly, he turned away from the two, and approached the rolling ball. He gave them a slight wave.

"No!" Mayumi cried and tried to go to him. But someone grabbed her arm.

"Leave him! We have to go!" shouted the man in red. He tugged her again. And she found herself breaking into another run. Her last sight of Kogeyama was him standing before the ball, firing at it with his tiny weapon. The monster loomed over him.

And she could not bear to see more. She wrenched her eyes from the scene and focused on the path ahead. She ran, oh how she ran. She could hear the destruction that was happening behind her. She could feel the ground quake from the ball's advance. But she would not look back. Kogeyama had told her so. They were his last words. So she did not look back. And she ran.

Then, the man before her stumbled. He seemed to have tripped on something and in his haste, could not regain his balance. He fell. Because of her speed, she could not stop in time. A leg hit the fallen man and she tumbled over his body, landing heavily on the ground and rolling several times before coming to a stop. She groaned softly. Her body was on fire. Her forehead felt wet and sticky. She could barely move.

_Get up. You have no time. Get up!_

She tried to move and moaned from the pain. Something was broken.

_I have to get up. I have to get up!_

Gritting her teeth, she slowly pushed herself to her knees. She was almost there. Now to her legs. She had to get up. She was almost there.

A shadow fell upon her. She looked back.

Black filled her vision and she knew no more.

Mayumi awoke to strong sense of vertigo. She tried desperately to quell it. It did not seem right to vomit while asleep. So she fought it. And opened her eyes.

To a world of madness.

A world that was spinning. The nausea welled up again, more powerful than before. She breathed deeply, attempting to control her actions. She would think this through rationally. Yes, she could feel the forces on her body as she spun along with the world. But things like that did not happen. They just didn't in real life!

_The world is not spinning! _

She vomited. Badly. The contents swirled and splattered onto a small fire hydrant below her.

_Below?_

She tried to look around her but the world was spinning far too rapidly to make much sense of her surroundings.

But she could hear the noise. The world was filled with sounds both intense and shocking. There was the groaning of strained metal, the shattering of glass. She could hear the cries of insane beasts and the moans of fearful people.

She could hear the song much clearer now. It lay beneath the other sounds, mixed in with the madness, but was still incessantly there. It assaulted her senses the most of all. She hated it.

She tried to cover her ears. Her arms would not obey. Her whole body would not listen. Mayumi tried moving parts of her body. She could still move her head side to side but her entire body was stuck onto some piece of concrete. Like a fly on a spider's web.

The girl took a breath. The world was spinning. She was trapped. And that damned song kept on playing. But she would not break. She was stronger than that. She had to get out.

Mayumi took another breath. Then, she focused her attention all on her left arm. And pulled.

White pain flared throughout that arm, as if skin was being ripped from flesh. The girl screamed in agony and the nausea renewed its attack. She vomited once more, her body heaving, sending more jolts of pain all over her. She cried out again.

"It's not… it's not so… bad," said a breathless voice, "Not so bad, no."

Mayumi's head shot up, her eyes braving the crazed scene, desperately searching for the voice. They scanned past writhing figures, past a mad elephant, past corpses whose eyes were frozen in terror. She dismissed them all, such was her intent to seek out a compatriot.

Then, Mayumi saw her. She saw a girl stuck to a door, which was in turn fused with a burnt hulk of a car and several slabs of concrete. And that was when Mayumi cried out.

"Ayako!"

It was definitely her friend. The girl's features were unmistakable. Dark black hair with deep green eyes. Lips that curled into a sweet smile to melt the hardest hearts. Except the smile on Ayako's lips now was far from sweet. Her skin was pale and there were traces of blood splashed all over her. Every once in while, her eyes would roll upwards, showing the whites in rapid succession.

Ayako spoke, "You get used to it. You get used to the spinning, to the spin spun spin spin! You must, you must!"

"Ayako! It's me! Mayumi! Ayako!"

Her friend stopped her short tirade and looked up. As if from sheer effort of will, Mayumi saw her eyes focus on her.

"It's me! Mayumi!" she tried again.

"Mayu…mi… Mayumi!" Ayako broke into a smile and her voice grew stronger, "You're here! You're here, you're here!" That smile abruptly vanished. "If you're here… you didn't run! I told you to run! I told you to, I did I did! Why didn't you run? Run run fast like the hare yes faster than the lions and bears!"

"I did, Ayako. I ran. But I wasn't fast enough. It got me." She took a breath. "How long have you been here?"

"Days and days and days and days! I don't know really `cause the world goes round and round and round. I remember my mom and me at the supermarket. I don't know where she is? Have you seen her, Mayumi? Have you?"

Mayumi could feel tears streaming down her cheeks, then spiral out into the air. "No," she said, "I haven't seen her… but I'll get you out of here! I will!" She strained to free herself once more but only managed to send more pain about her.

Ayako was laughing. It was not a good sound. "No no no!" she said, "Don't do that. Mayumi! It hurts!" She gestured to her arms with her face. Mayumi could see lines of dried blood on the sides of those arms.

"See? It hurts!" Ayako laughed again, "At least you live, Mayumi! You came here alive! You look healthy! But your face is all scratched and bruised! We cannot go to the ball like this! No no, but it is better than some people. Some don't move at all. Better than him maybe." She gestured to figure next to her.

It was a man. He wore a red collared shirt. His body was splayed on black tarmac, his right arm bent at an unnatural angle. So was his neck. His eyes stared out glassily.

Mayumi closed her eyes. Partly to stop her world spinning, partly from despair. There was no escape. She would die here.

"Mayumi? I have to stop speaking now. I have to sing. I have to sing the song. Maybe later, Mayumi. Maybe `cause I have to sing."

She opened her eyes. Ayako's own had rolled up again. And she was singing. She was singing a song Mayumi knew very well. It was all she could do not to join in. A sudden wave of nausea struck her once again and she retched. Her body reacted. Pain flared.

Yes, she would die here. But before that, she would go mad.

Mayumi did not know when she had lost consciousness, but a sudden jolt brought her back to the world. She scanned her surroundings blearily. The music of the insane still filled the air. The dead and the dying still sang their songs. She tested her bonds and found herself held firm. The situation was still unchanged.

_At least it's stopped spinning. _

It felt unnatural though. As if she was _supposed_ to spin. Pushing the thought away, she looked to Ayako. The girl's eyes were closed and she was breathing shallowly. Sleeping perhaps?

"Ayako? You there? Ayako?"

Ayako's eyes suddenly flared open. They seemed duller than before. There was hardly a spark of life remaining in her pupils. "Mayumi," she grinned weakly, "good morning…" Suddenly, she started retching. Only a thin line of drool left her lips. She noticed Mayumi staring at her and offered her another pained smile. "There's… nothing left to let… out… nothing left inside me… Oh, we've… stopped."

The pity and horror in Mayumi was set aside for the moment as curiosity held sway. "You know why?" she asked.

The girl shook her head tenderly. "Not me, not me. The song doesn't tell me. It happens… the world stops. There is no more turning. There is a crash and we stop. Then we start again. Some are lucky. They get knocked out. They leave this place." Her brows furrowed in distaste, "Maybe not so lucky. They don't get to sing the pretty song song song…"

Mayumi was about to reply when the world shuddered. She could hear whistling followed by muffled booms coming from outside the ball. There was a pause. Then, it came again— whistling and booms. The ball shook slightly. Mayumi thought she knew what it was.

"They are attacking the ball with missiles or tanks or something. Sounds like everything they've got," she said, "They might free us, Ayako! We might have a chance!" She turned towards her friend and the hope that had seemed to rekindle, died in her heart. Ayako merely stared listlessly at her. Mayumi suddenly realised how thin her friend was. How long had she gone without food? She noticed Ayako's parched lips.

_Or water?_

Ayako spoke, her voice full of the despair that Mayumi had been struggling to keep at bay. "There is no chance. The ball will always turn. Nothing can stop it. Nothing will…" An odd gleam came to her eyes and her voice grew louder. "We will never be free, Mayumi. Fall into madness like me, Mayumi! We will die here but before that we will sing! Come sing with me, Mayumi! SING!" Her voice sounded in song and it seemed as if all the denizens sang with her.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" cried Mayumi before she even knew what was happening. She shut her eyes but could not keep out the singing. Always the song. Always.

_Na na… na na na na nana na nana na nana na…_

The ball began to turn.

Her stomach growled. It had been doing that for some time now. When had she last eaten? Mayumi didn't know. Her throat ached for water as well. It had started as an annoyance. Her thirst had simply distracted her from thinking of escape. But recently, it had begun to dominate her thoughts more and more. Not for the first time, Mayumi wondered if she would die from thirst before starving to death.

Nausea reared its head and Mayumi let it win without a fight. She retched and vomited precious little substance into the air. She didn't really have much to let out anymore. And Ayako was right in this case. Apart from the occasional bout of nausea, she had gotten used to the ball's perpetual spinning. She had learnt to stop struggling against her bonds and causing herself unnecessary pain. She could even find some semblance of order within the chaotic sounds that the lions and tigers and bears and the ghost people made when they danced and sung and danced in the moonlightoftheball—

She caught herself. Immediately, she squeezed her eyes shut and allowed the darkness to fill her mind. She breathed in deeply. She was not adapting. She was going mad like the rest of them. Like poor Ayako.

She opened her eyes and gazed sadly at her once-vibrant friend. Ayako barely moved now, not even to look at her. Her flesh had sunken to the bone and her once luscious hair was tangled and dirty. Her body was caked with blood and vomit. Mayumi wondered if she looked like that. Or worse.

Ayako's lips were moving but Mayumi could not hear her words. No doubt she was singing silently. That one line over and over. Mayumi knew it by heart. It was everywhere— in her dreams, in the air, in her very fibre of being. She knew this song. She hated it.

She did not notice her lips mouthing familiar syllables.

The thirst was unbearable now. Her throat burned and pleaded for relief that would not come. It was perhaps that thought which caused Mayumi the most grief. That help would not come. That she would die of thirst and hunger and to be stuck here with the na na na na na nana nana—

_NO!_

She struggled to control herself and felt the beginnings of a heave in her stomach. She opened her mouth and retched. Spittle spilled out but nothing more. Pain lanced through her damaged throat. Her stomach growled for attention but she paid it no mind. Water was more important. She was dying. Dying like the people in the ball that spun and sang the na na na na na nana—

_ENOUGH!_

"Enough…" she whispered. She would not die here! She refused to! Not in this pit! Not in madness!

_I will live!_

She turned her attention to her wounded left arm, glued as it was to the concrete behind her. She took in deep breath and steeled herself. She had to do this. She had to do this to live or she would remain in here and cry and die and sing that damned song that sings by itself and—

She pulled.

And screamed as blazing fire arced across her arm. She could feel her skin strain against the concrete that held her, could feel it begin to peel away from the flesh. The pain was excruciating and she cried out in response, her throat all but destroyed from all the exertion. Black hovered at the edges of her vision but she would not let it overcome her.

_Pull damn you! Pull!_

_Na na… na na na na nana na nana na nana na…_

_PULL!_

She let out another cry of defiance and wrenched her arm forward with a mighty jerk. Skin tore, flesh ripped and blood splashed out into the air. Mayumi looked in vague surprise at the left arm that she held before her eyes. It was covered in blood and she could see raw muscle at places. She smiled weakly.

Then let the black take her.

_She was in the cinema with Ayako. They were watching that horror film Ayako had kept on raving about. It wasn't that gory. Or scary. In fact, the bad acting and plot had Mayumi in stitches. Ayako was disappointed but joined in the laughter soon enough. It had been fun._

_They were shopping now and both of them had many bags in their hands. They gossiped about boys and movie stars. They told each other secrets of long ago. _

_Mayumi saw a police officer looking at her through the shop window. He had beautiful eyes and a fantastic smile. He gestured for her to come out. Amused, she left the store to talk to this mysterious officer. His badge read 'Kogeyama'. _

"_Are you enjoying yourself there, Miss?" he said in a deep voice. _

"_Well, are you enjoying yourself there? Spying on two women shopping?" teased Mayumi. _

_Kogeyama laughed brightly at that. "You got me there! I really cannot resist looking at beautiful women." Mayumi blushed. _

"_Still," he continued, his face more serious than before, "I have to tell you to leave here. It isn't safe. You have to run. You have to go." Tears of blood flowed down his cheeks, "Go and don't look back! Just keep going!" He drew his revolver and pressed it against the terrified girl's forehead. _

_He started singing. _

_Then, he pulled the trigger._

Her eyes flared open and the world spun about her. She groaned weakly, her left arm throbbing. Mayumi dared not look at her arm. She had always been the squeamish type. She let out a small laugh. She had never liked blood.

She turned to Ayako, wondering if she had heard her screams. She saw the girl hang there, her face deathly pale. Her eyes were closed and her lips moved no more. She flopped about like a doll as the ball turned around.

_No! Ayako!_

"Ayako!" Mayumi croaked. Then, louder, "Ayako! Get… up! Get up now! Ayako!" Still, the girl would not respond.

_No! No no no no no! _

"AYAKO!" she cried in a sudden surge of strength. She reached out with her free arm, as if attempting to touch her friend. But the girl was too far.

Mayumi glanced back at her other arm, bonded to the concrete. She now knew of the pain. It was not something she thought she could live through again. She was weak from hunger and thirst. She was suffering from blood loss.

And yet, Ayako needed her. She was her friend. One of her closest.

She took a breath.

_One. Two. Thre—_

She remembered the pain well and it embraced her. It curled about her arm and demanded its price. She remembered screaming. And pulling. And crying.

Still she pulled. She would get the arm free! She would save Ayako! She was needed!

_SO PULL__,__ DAMN YOU!_

Suddenly, her right arm was free. Her body flopped forward a little, the fabric of her top holding fast to the surface. Once more, her vision threatened to fail. Once more, the darkness of oblivion hovered about her. She was eager to give in. It would be so simple. Her eyes began to close.

_Go and don't look back_, Kogeyama said, _Just keep going…_

Her eyes opened. Her mind raced. She was going mad, yes, but she would keep going. She had no choice. Her arms moved. Mauled as they were, they could still function. Her fingers grabbed hold of the buttons of her top and in a single move, ripped it apart. Her tortured arms slipped through and soon, her upper body was free. Her fingers fumbled to undo her belt. Then, they reached for the buckle of her jeans. Blackness loomed about her but she kept it at bay. The pain helped this time. The buckle came undone. She wiggled her legs until there was room to simply hop out of her jeans if she wanted. But not yet.

_Now the hard part._

She had to time this right. Or fall to her death. She held on to her jeans as the ball spun about, looking for her opportunity. There were no second chances here.

_Just keep going…_

The ball turned. She let go of the fabric.

She leapt.

And fell through the air—

—onto Ayako's body. Mayumi held on to the girl's neck. The ball kept on rolling.

_I'm alive! I did it! I'm free! I'm free!_

She was free of her bonds. But she was still trapped within this mad world. And Ayako needed her.

She placed her mouth next to Ayako's ear. "Ayako!" she rasped, "Wake up! Wake up, you stupid girl! Wake up!"

Her friend did not reply. Her skin was cool to the touch and her body was all limp.

"Wake up!" Mayumi placed her ear onto Ayako's chest, straining to hear a sign life from within her.

Nothing.

"No," she breathed, "No no no no no no! Don't you die! Not after all that!"

If Ayako heard, she gave no sign.

"Don't you dare die! No! I can get you out! I can get you…. out…" Mayumi's body was racked with sobbing, her eyes unable to shed tears.

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE!" she screamed, all the grief, fury and insanity let out within those words. With the last vestiges of strength, she clenched a fist and hammered it onto the girl's chest.

The world slammed into a stop. Mayumi was jerked back but managed to keep a tenacious hold onto Ayako. She looked about her suspiciously.

_What now?_

The ball was still for a moment, then it shuddered. Then, it shook. As Mayumi hung there, the shaking grew in strength. It became more and more violent and Mayumi found herself slipping towards certain death below her. She desperately held on tighter. She refused to fall. Not here. Not like this. The creatures in the ball roared in approval.

Suddenly, as abruptly as it began, the shaking stopped. The world was at peace. The roars and cries quietened down.

Then, the ceiling collapsed.

It simply lost all forms of structural cohesiveness and fell straight down. People, animals, buildings, cars, scrap metal, concrete, all fell along with it, crushing all in their path. This cascade of destruction barely missed Mayumi but the girl did not care.

_They've come to save us! We are saved!_

The authorities had finally stopped the ball. They had fought a long and hard battle with it and they have won! She was free!

"We are free, Ayako… Free! We're saved!" she cried in undisguised joy.

All she should worry about now was them finding a woman in her underwear clinging onto her friend's corpse. She would most certainly make the news. She broke into a smile.

She was still smiling when she heard the song. Yes, that same line of music. It swirled about the remnants of the ball, determined to be heard. Then, it grew louder. Louder. LOUDER.

_Na na… na na na na nana na nana na nana na…_

It assaulted her. She could not shut it out. So loud was the song that Mayumi's cries for mercy were drowned out instantly. It would not relent.

She looked up, desperate for a way out of this madness.

That was when she realised.

The song was coming from beyond the caved ceiling, outside the ball, out in the world.

It was coming from the outside.

_Na na… na na na na nana na nana na nana na…_

As she stared helplessly into the sky, a face came into view.

A face. Of enormous proportions.

It was grey, and wore a giant hat. The hat had many, many coloured patterns on it.

"No more," she whispered, "No more!"

It was framed by a beard and had a large orange nose. It had only black strips for eyes.

"I should have won!" Mayumi declared, "I should have nana won nana na na!"

It sported a thin moustache over very thick, black lips. Those lips pulled back to reveal very sharp teeth.

Then, a deep rumble came from within it. It burst out of the face's mouth and slammed into the ball and its inhabitants. It was louder than the song. It demanded much more. The face seemed to be talking but not in a language human beings could understand.

Mayumi didn't care anymore. Not about the face. Not about Ayako. Not about the ball. Blood flowed freely out of her ears. She could not hear the face's words for their volume had burst her eardrums. But she could still hear the song. It filled her every being. It was something she had to sing. She had to sing it. Like the lions and the bears that go dancing and dancing and spinning and spinning and na na na nana…

She laughed and she sung. This was what she had to do. This was where she had to be.

She lifted her arms in adulation. To worship the song.

When she fell, she was still singing. It was not madness, she realised. It was freedom.

She flew and she sang.

She sang and she flew.

And the inky blackness closed over her.

_Na na… na na na na nana na nana na nana na…_

**Day of The Katamari**

**End**


End file.
